


A Whisper in the Dark

by Tenebris369



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short Story, Teslen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebris369/pseuds/Tenebris369
Summary: Helen is trapped in a pitch black room, but a whisper is heard in that darkness...Plot twists incoming...





	A Whisper in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!  
> If you do - please leave a comment or a kudos, thank you and have a nice day! ^^

"Bloody Hell! What just happened?" She spoke out loud as she was with her team just moments ago but now seemed to be stuck in darkness.  
"Henry? Will?? Kate..?" Helen spoke into the darkness as she was trying to find out where she was but no reply was heard.  
"Maybe the exit is nearby...if only I had my backpack with me - I could actually see where I am." She spoke to herself as she was thinking on how to get out of there.  
After a few moments she began feeling the walls in order to find a switch or anything useful really.  
"Helen..." A whisper echoed in the room.  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" She said as she 'looked' around or at least tried to hear the footsteps of this person.  
"That'd ruin all the fun, wouldn't it?" The male voice said with a hint of amusement in his tone.  
"Wait...Nikola...?" Helen asked rather confused, she recognized his voice anywhere but why was he there?  
"Alright, I don't know what your plans are but you're definitely getting us out of here right now." The woman said as she was tired of his typical evil plans.  
"Oh, Helen.. Let's just enjoy this for a bit longer..." He spoke into her ear.   
She quickly tried to grab him but he wasn't behind her anymore. "Nikola, I don't have time for your games!" Helen said as she was too focused on her mission - work over lovers, every time.  
"Well, you'll find time...because both me and the children know - _you love me_." Nikola whispered with a grin.  
She just rolled her eyes rather than replying to his silly statement, Helen Magnus in love with Nikola Tesla? Maybe in his dreams.  
"Nikola, you have 1 minute to get us out of here or I swear I'll shoot you, I'm good at shots in the dark so don't test me." She told him as she took out her gun and aimed it into the darkness.  
"Alright, alright. Fine, I'm getting us out of here." He said in a lie as he slowly approached her from behind.  
Helen had already heard him behind her but she didn't move, suddenly a candle was lit and placed on the floor by them - a scented candle, typical of Nikola.  
  
Then Nikola planted small kisses on her neck, his hot breath making her feeling warm in a matter of seconds.  
"N-Nikola..!" She said as she let out soft moans, he knew her weaknesses - that bloody vampire.  
"So, are you sure you want deny  this...deny me? Or just accept the godly pleasure I can give you, Helen?" He asked in a seductive voice as he kept kissing her neck.  
"I..-" She spoke, the temptation was strong this time, why did she desire him so badly? He was an obnoxious asshole must of the time...but then - there was this side of him, so lustful and romantic, it knew her so well.  
"I'll take that as an yes." Tesla said with a grin as he kissed her lips ever so deeply, Helen blushed slightly surprised but kissed him back as passionately as he kissed her.  
The vampire took off his coat and shirt, throwing them both on the floor - he was now shirtless, and Helen couldn't help but bite her lower lip as she stared at his perfect abs.   
She slowly began taking off her leather jacket and then her shirt, just her bra holding her beautiful chest was seen - Nikola couldn't help but grin at it.  
"Care to help me out, Helen?" He asked with that same grin as he pointed to his pants, she walked over to him and unbuttoned his pants - pulling them down and taking them off rather roughly.   
"Ohh, a woman with strength is always sexy. Especially when you're holding that gun of yours, so dangerous, Helen." He said in an amusing whisper as he took his shoes off quickly.  
"Oh, you know me, Nikola. Always ready for some action." She said with a wink as she took off her pants and boots - Nikola was now gazing at her perfect curvy body, desire in his eyes as always.  
"Forgive me, Helen. But...I can't hold myself back anymore. Get ready to feel what you never did...a perfect wave of pleasure that only I can give you." Tesla said convinced - as always he liked making himself superior.  
"Johnny can't beat this.." Tesla spoke to himself with a grin as the candle's light and scent seemed stronger.  
Helen began kissing Nikola quite passionately, their tongues seemed to have a life of their own as they twirled around one another in a burning love.  
Tesla then put his hands around Helen's waist as he slowly laid her down on the floor, they broke their kiss apart as Nikola looked into her eyes.  
She smiled as she looked up at him, now on top of her and grinning, ready to give her that ultimate pleasure.

"Magnus, do you have papers on that new abnormal?" Will asked but she was deep asleep on her desk.  
"Magnus!" Will said louder, now waking her up from her lustful romantic dream.  
"W-What..? Will? Where's..- Bloody Hell. It was a dream.." Helen said completely confused as it seemed and felt so real.  
Will looked at her confused but quickly shook it off. "Okay... So...where's the papers on that new abnormal?" He asked again.  
"Right here.." She said as she lifted her head and grabbed the papers - handing them to Will.  
"Thanks. So..uh I'll get uh going.." Will said awkwardly as he left the room, leaving the door open.  
Helen covered her face as she sighed. "It seemed so real.." She spoke to herself, never questioning why it was with Nikola.  
As she uncovered her face - she saw Tesla by the door, holding that same scented candle.   
"Care to continue from where we left off?" He asked in a seductive voice with a grin.   
"No...No, but..it was dream! How is this even possible??" She asked almost shocked and paranoid.  
"Helen...all of this isn't even real, we aren't even here right now.. But I can simply control these realities easily with the Worth assistant out of the way." Nikola said with a grin.  
"What on Earth are you talking about, Nikola?! Where are we?!" Helen asked in a shout.  
"Inside the computer system, of course, have you forgotten?" He asked her extremely pleased.   
"No...No..No..that was months ago! I..- This isn't happening, Nikola!" She said as she further confused.  
"Of course not. You'll soon wake up anyways.." He told her with a grin.

Helen opens her eyes wide awake as she was finally in the real world.  
"Good morning, my sexy..-" Nikola started but was quickly stopped.   
"Nikola, stop." She said with an eyeroll.  
"So, is the device working? Can you see your own dreams and control them?" Tesla asked her.  
"Well..it was rather confusing - I thought I was controlling them but I wasn't, some sort of entity took your form and controlled it all." She said as she looked at him, slowly lifting her head as she was laying down, and him sitting beside her.  
"Hmm, that was probably your subconscious. It'd make sense for it to control something, it usually leads you to your biggest desires, fears, subtle things hidden in your mind and so on. I know, it's horrible." Tesla said neutrally.  
Helen blushed lightly at ' _biggest desires_ ' and looked away. "Yes, indeed. Well, I think it worked fine, Nikola. If you can indeed make this work on the abnormals affected by mind control - then perhaps we can really break it for good." She said with a smile.  
"Splendid, I might just use this for my own purpose too..." He said with a grin as he grabbed two glasses of wine, giving one to Helen.  
"Nikola.." She said in a jokingly scold as she took a sip from her wine.  
"Thank you for testing it out, Helen.. It was just amazing watching your beautiful face as you slept, wouldn't miss it for anything." Nikola said seductively.   
Helen rolled her eyes happily, it was nice enjoying these small moments with Tesla..


End file.
